Panic and Natalie
Panic is an only child in her family. When she grew up, she found herself two best friends. The three were very close - they dressed similarly and did everyting together. However, the other two turned against Panic and started attacking her using her vulnerability. They publically humiliated her and since then Panic stopped talking to them. Then she found herself a job. Panic is the fourth housemaid in the Somerhalder household who outlived two of them and is the vampires' second favourite maid, followed later by her sister. Panic was very panicky at the beginning because the vampires were scary and always wanted more from her. She also became panicky when Draco Malfoy ejaculated on one of the windows and she had to make sure her masters didn't see his mess. Her loyalty to them made the Somerhalders like her more and more. They kept her safe just like Vanessa Lengies but Francisco Trapote had other plans for her. One evening he made her make him a massage which ended up with him sleeping with her. It was their first and last time together. Later, on one of the parties Panic was seduced by one of Francisco's wives who had also slept with Ryan Gosling previously. Adele also hit on the blondie but had no luck with her. Panic loves her job and her masters, as well. She became very scared when one day she woke up and they were gone. However, they comforted her they would leave her and Nessie just like that. The big bad vampires loved joking around with Panic but the little ones preferred playing with her. Dylan and Derec loved her like a relative and were very kind with her while they were growing. Panic also became friends with Pupsi who liked spending time with the housemaids.The two also joined forces with Adele to solve a mystery - someone had gone into Panic's room during the night and had put makeup on her face, filed her nails, painted them and had taken her blanket. She also found a kitty and a small bird coming in and out of her opened window, and a pile of cut nails under her bed which smelled bad. The nightmare continued even in Adele's room and Panic had no other choice but to became Sherlock Holmes with Pupsi's help. The three investigated Panic's room and by the clues they found, the girls concluded that it had to be either a greek man with small feet who is also an old wizard, or a greek old witch with big feet. They followed their lead to a scary swamp in the suburbs. There Adele carried Panic through the dull water but got scared of the eels and hurried with the blonde one towards the small house leaving Derek (they had taken him for courage) and Pupsi behind. In the house they found pictures of Panic, more cut nails and the small kitty. The group waited there for the scary intruder and when he came home Panic started screaming loud as hell, just like Adele who was trying to hide herself behind Derek.The man was speaking Greek and smelled pretty bad but then Pupsi decided to put subtitles in front of him so they would understand what he was saying. It turned out the man was Nymphador Vasilevski who was a huge fan of Panic and wanted her autograph but she had been too busy with housework to notice him. So he used magic to enter her room when she wasn't working and take a picture of her. However, he thought she was an actress and he was obsessed with her so he wanted her to stay with him forever. And after he admitted his love for Panic, he started eating the old cut nails which was disturbing even for Adele. The man refused to let them go so he and Derek had a magical duel.However, the greek was too crazy and fast for Derek and so decided to go after Panic but Adele stopped him and carried her running towards the Somerhalder's house followed by Derek and Pupsi. When they got there eventually, they slept together and protected each other. The next morning the group realized no one else was home and Panic panicked about being abandoned by the bosses and even Vanessa. And so Pupsi proposed the four of them go to the seaside by themselves so that Panic would cheer up. They used Adele's car and Derek drove to a small city on the coast of Green sea. Adele rented a house for them and afterwards they went to the beach. The group had a good time and even summoned some unicorns, two of which were magically cloaked to be seen as horses. Panic rode one of them and had lots of fun.However, then there turned out to be two Adeles. When challenged to sing together, one of them couldn't and confessed she was a troll sent by Demi Lovato to spy on Adele. Panic confessed to Pupsi that she has always wanted to have a twin and so the witch turned into a brunette Panic whose name was Natalie. They fooled Derek and Adele until the four of them went to Of Mice and Men's concert. There Panic and 'Natalie' danced around the band. Afterwards, Adele went to get to know Austin Carlile and Pupsi went back to her normal self. The next day, however, Adele started asking about Natalie and Pupsi had to create her with magic. The two sisters became lesbians. One day, after the twins had their fun, Panic dived deeper into the water and found a beautiful gold ring. She took it but this caused the bottom of the ocean to crack and open. Natalie fell and Panic panicked but Adele was there to help along with Pupsi. The three jumped into what had become a river surrounded by weird rocks which probably saved them from the magma and other dangerous things. Francisco made an innocent joke with Panic once when he magically made her 'sisters' Fear and Fright who looked just like her but she denied having siblings. Until one day, Natalie was created and Panic started thinking of her as her real sister and vice versa. The two quickly became close and were very curious of each other. So Natalie watched Panic sleep, shower, eat, etc. with great interest. Until one day they decided to go on the next level. The two had sex on the beach many times before they got tired and went home to repeat their fun. The next day they went to the beach again with Adele and sunbathed with her. Natalie started touching Panic's sensual places and the two quickly went into the water to hide from Adele's judgement. When Panic took the ring from the bottom of the ocean, Natalie fell into the hole along with the rest of Green sea. It didn't kill her and she was soon back with her twin. The two always had fun together and Natalie even beatboxed for her twin one day while they were having a shower together. She also became the Somerhalders' new housemaid when they all came back from their summer holiday. There she bought many sex toys to use with her sister and they had lots of fun in their room but Francisco almost always watched them and even brought company to entertain with the naughty housemaids. However, Natalie didn't care since the only one who mattered for her was Panic. Category:CWS